


Forget His Name

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt gets jealous for a good reason during the beginning of his relationship with Sydney
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 5





	1. Forget His Name

**Author's Note:**

> My MC’s name is Sydney. PB owns all this, and me. This is set somewhere around Chapter 9 and 10 after MC kissed Colt and before she found out about Logan’s betrayal. During my playthrough I romanced Logan until he started pushing MC away then switched to Colt for good. This story reflects that.

Ever since they shared their first kiss in the ocean, Colt and Sydney had looked for every opportunity to sneak away together. He knew that she depended on Logan for a space to live in at the moment, and wasn’t naive enough to overlook the comfort that he provided for her as well. However, tension had been growing between Logan and Sydney ever since she told him about her father’s partner discovering her double life. A large part of Colt was happy to watch the hothead blow his chance with this girl that was clearly out of his league, and he’d be damned if he was going to throw away his shot with her now that it had presented itself.

Like tonight. They had been exchanging texts messages all day, sometimes while being in the same room, and Colt couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be alone with her. To touch her. To kiss her.

Meet me tonight. 

He text her from across the table they were sharing with the rest of the crew. They had just finished one of their large group dinners and were all hanging out sharing stories and playing cards. She met his gaze briefly, and he quirked his eyebrows in question.

Where?

Just come downstairs when you can.

I’ll try.

Colt pocketed his phone and the two continued to laugh and joke around with the rest of the crew late into the night, stealing every glance at each other that they could get away with. Finally everyone started calling it a night and heading to their respective living areas.

“I’m going to turn in too.” Logan said as he stood and stretched. “Are you coming, Sydney?”

She shot a quick look at Colt, whose jaw was tensely set. “Uh, yeah. I’m pretty tired too.” she said as she stood to follow Logan up to his loft. She glanced back at Colt one more time before ascending the stairs to catch his mocking goodbye wave.

***

It was nearly 3am before Sydney felt like the coast was clear enough to sneak out of the loft undetected by Logan or anyone else. He had stopped sharing the bed with her in an effort to create distance between them, or that’s what she thought anyway. Regardless of his reasoning it was clear to Sydney that Logan didn’t want anything more to do with her, and that just made her feelings for Colt easier to pursue.

She slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs to find Colt laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. She watched him for a minute before making herself known. His face was lit up with the blue light from his phone. He turned to check the doorway that led up to Logan’s room and smiled when he’s eyes met hers. She wondered how many times he checked the doorway for her.

“It’s about time.” He teased.

“Hey, I didn’t have to come at all.”

“So, I guess I should be thanking you then?”

“We’ll see.” she shrugged with a playful confidence that she learned to have around him.

He moved around the couch to where she was standing and plucked at the shirt she had changed into. “Do you really have to wear his clothes?”

Sydney looked down to examine the oversized t-shirt of Logan’s that she usually slept in and shrugged. “I didn’t really have time to grab clothes when I left home. It was my only option.”

Colt decided to drop it. He was just glad that she was here in front of him finally. He reached for her hand and started leading her back towards his room.

“What about your dad?” The last thing Sydney wanted was to run into Kaneko and she knew they shared a living space while Colt was in town.

“He’s out for the night. Some meeting he had to go to.” He saw the hesitancy in her eyes. “But we can stay out here if you want.”

She thought about it for a moment, “No, a little privacy would be nice.”

Colt stepped forward and kissed her tenderly before continuing to lead her to the back.

Sydney had never been to this part of the garage before. It was a more cozy living space than the others that she had seen. More permanent. The room that Colt was staying in had little to no personalization to it. You could tell that it had been hastily set up for him when he decided to come here on his spring break. There was little more than a bed, a dresser, and a writing desk.

“Real homey, huh?”

“It’s more than I have right now.”

“For now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

But Colt just looked at her and away again.

Sydney fell back onto Colt’s bed, “At least your bed is comfortable.” She stretched out on it before propping herself up on one arm.

“It does have that going for it.” Colt crawled into the bed and pulled her on top of him. “I’ve been waiting to get you to myself all day.”

She hummed in response, “and why would that be?” She began kissing along his jaw and down his neck, sucking hard on that tender spot she found that he liked.

“I think you’ve got the idea.” He moaned while running his hand underneath her shirt and along her back as she found his lips and kissed him deeply. Sydney threaded her fingers into his hair pulling slightly as she ground her hips into Colt’s. She could feel him growing increasingly harder from her movements and the reaction thrilled her.

She ran her hand underneath his shirt feeling desperate to touch his skin. Colt grabbed either side of her waist and ground his hips even more against Sydney’s. Fuck he wanted her so badly. She let out an intoxicating moan, and that was it for Colt. He quickly rolled them over positioning himself on top of her body.

Sydney reached up and caressed the side of his face; her eyes foggy with the haze of lust. Colt reached behind him and pulled his shirt off quickly, feeling suddenly like it was too hot to bear in his room. Sydney immediately ran her hands up his back trailed her fingernails lightly back down sending a shiver through his body.

He captured her lips with his over and over again, not passing on the opportunity to caress her tongue with his when she offered. He felt her body trembling underneath his and didn’t think there was going to be anything to stop them this time. The world belonged to them in this room.

Colt continued to rhythmically roll his hips against hers relishing in the way she arched herself into his body. He moved his lips to her neck gently sucking on her sweaty skin eliciting moans that made his head spin. He gently sank his teeth into the tender skin of her neck biting with careful pressure.

Sydney pressed her head back into his pillow unable to suppress her moans, “mmmm, Logan.”

She froze immediately, her heart pounding wildly, and she felt like she might throw up.

“What the fuck?!?” Colt sat up between her legs with lightning speed. “Are you serious?”

“Colt, I am so sorry! You have to believe me! I don’t know why I said that. It just came out!” Sydney pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Colt was still breathing heavily and ran a frustrated hand through his hair trying to push down how utterly pissed off he was.

“It’s just so late. I think I’m just too tired and it came out out of habit.”

Colt glared at her with an anger that he had never felt towards her before and it made her shutter.

“Well, thanks for making time for me in between your habit forming hookups with Logan.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Jesus, Colt, it’s not like that!” She shouted feeling defensive. “He’s the only other guy I’ve ever even kissed. I wasn’t thinking. It just came out.” She was gesturing wildly as she spoke hoping it would help convey how ridiculous her mistake was.

Colt ran his hand down his face visibly shaking from anger. “What’s even going on with you two?” He had been dying to know, and figured this night couldn’t get anymore fucked up so he might as well get it all out now.

“Nothing! He barely even talks to me anymore.” She hated feeling like she owed him any answers like this.

“No? You just share a bed with him every night?” Colt wasn’t going to pull any punches now.

“Why do you care?! It’s not like you have been anything but a total ass to me this whole time!” Sydney was pissed at all his accusations and even more pissed at herself for being hurt by them.

Colt let out a mirthless laugh, “I’ve been an ass?! If you only fucking knew, Sydney. I’m the only person who really has your back around here!”

“Whatever. It’s impossible to talk to you. It was an honest mistake, Colt.” Tears began streaming down her face as she pushed herself off the bed to leave.

Colt closed his eyes tightly trying to come to terms with how quickly this all went south. “God dammit! Wait, Sydney.” He reached and grabbed her wrist gently before she could make it out of the room. “Fuck, I’m sorry, ok?” He took a deep breath. “I get that he was your first…everything. I just…just can’t stand the thought of you two together. It drives me fucking crazy.”

Sydney sat back down on the bed feeling completely exhausted from the rapid ups and downs of the night. “He’s not my first everything.” She said quietly focused on her hands in her lap.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m being an asshole.” He ran his hands over his face again.

“I’m really sorry, Colt.” She bit her lip as she focused her gaze on him. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s not even like that with him anymore.” She shrugged.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. It’s just an ego bruiser.” He halfheartedly teased as he fell back into the bed. “It’s really late. You should probably head back anyway.”

Sydney felt a twinge of pain at his dismissal, but understood how painful her slip of the tongue must have been. She nodded silently and stood to go.

“Hey, before you go,” Colt stood and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a grey t-shirt. He walked over to Sydney and held it out for her. “You have some options now, ok?”

She took it from him and slowly brought it to her face to indulge in the scent of him before holding it close to her chest. “Thank you, Colt. That means a lot to me.”

She took a step towards him and pressed a tentative kiss to his cheek. Colt wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her closer to him pressing his lips roughly to hers. She stepped into his embraced and kissed him back with an intensity that she didn’t know she possessed. She was so scared that she had just messed everything up with him, and every kiss eased her worry more.

Colt dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her as close as he could, wanting to feel every inch of her body that he could. When she was left breathless and dizzy he reached up gently grabbing her chin to make her look him in the eyes, “I’m just going to have to make you forget his fucking name.”

He kissed her one more time biting her bottom lip enough to make her whimper before finally pulling away, and holding the door open for her.

“It’s not a competition. If it were you would already have won.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before walking out to go back to her temporary home in the loft.

Colt watched her go until she disappeared through the door then turned to let gravity take him to his bed. This isn’t at all how he wanted this night to go.

***

The next day Colt was full of built up nerves. He was frustrated from the previous nights events and everything was putting him on edge. He definitely wasn’t ready for anyone’s teasing, least of all Logan’s.

“Damn, Colt, did you have a vampire in your room last night?” Logan teased when he saw the impressive hickey on the side of Colt’s neck, eliciting laughs from around the shop. Colt simply rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“Seriously, when did you even sneak anyone in here? We were all up until like 1 in the morning together.” Toby pointed out.

“Fuck, who cares?” Colt let out exasperated. He really just wanted to forget that the previous night had even happened, and continued to work on his replacing the clutch of his bike. 

“Ouch, must not have gone well.” Logan continued to poke fun at him with the encouragement of the everyone else’s laughter.

Colt caught a glimpse of Sydney’s blush covered face, and it was too much. “I’m serious. Shut the fuck up.”

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you? You don’t have to be so damn sensitive.” Logan laughed.

“Like you’re one to talk. You’ve been moping around here like a fucking pussy for a week now.” Colt stood at his full height in front of Logan challenging him.

“Dude, can’t you take a joke?” Logan threw the wrench down on the ground that he was using.

“I’m telling you you’re not funny, and you need to drop it before I make you drop it.”

They were chest to chest now.

“Ok, can we get back to work now? You both proved how big and tough you are.” Mona sarcastically tried to defuse the situation.

Colt shook his head and turned back towards his bike. 

“Figures.” Logan huffed out.

Colt spun around grabbing Logan’s arm to pull him back around and punched him hard in the jaw. Logan reacted impossibly fast tackling Colt to the ground and laying punch after punch to his face. His head lulled to the side and he caught sight of the horrified expression frozen on Sydney’s face as she pressed herself against the wall.

The sight served to piss him off even more and he wrestled his legs between them and kicked Logan off of him before the rest of the crew intervened to pull them apart.

“Will you two knock it off? Damn.” Mona chastised them.

Sydney finally composed herself and stormed out of the shop wiping furiously at her tearful eyes.

“You need to get a grip. You’re fucking unhinged.” Logan spat at Colt before following after Sydney.

Colt rolled his eyes and grabbed his helmet. “Fuck this.” He shoved it on, threw his leg over the bike, and sped out of the shop in a whirlwind. This isn’t how any of this was supposed to go.


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt makes good on his promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My MC’s name is Sydney. This is a followup to my story Forget His Name. PB owns all this, and me. This is set somewhere around Chapter 9 and 10 after MC kissed Colt and before she found out about Logan’s betrayal. During my playthrough I romanced Logan until he started pushing MC away then switched to Colt for good. This story reflects that.

Sydney sat on the floor in the room she was sharing with Logan, all of her notes spread out in front of her. There was so much going on in her life right now, and simply studying for class was a refreshing change of pace. It was doing little to distract her from everything else, though. Her argument with Colt, the fight between him and Logan that followed, and the looming threat of the Brotherhood all weighed on her mind as she absentmindedly highlighted passages of her notes.

Creaking from the stairwell alerted her that Logan was back from whatever job he got assigned. Without looking up she called out, “Don’t mind my mess. I’m just about to clean it all up.”

When she didn’t get a response, she looked up to see Colt leaning against the door frame watching her. His left eye was surrounded by various shades of blue, purple, and yellow where Logan had hit him repeatedly and there was a deep gash on his bottom lip that was just beginning to heal. Her heart sank at the sight of him.

“Do you think you’ve taken enough notes?” He asked sarcastically motioning at the papers scattered all around her.

She shrugged, “It can’t hurt to be prepared.”

Colt hummed an agreement as he started walking around the room inspecting things as he went.

Sydney followed him with her eyes watching as he picked up a book, flipped through its pages, and set it back down. “What are you doing up here?”

“I just thought I would come see how your studying was going.” He was looking out of the window now, admiring the view.

“Where is the rest of the crew?”

“Out.” He had turned to make eye contact with her now. A heavy silence hung between them from all the things that they left unsaid the night before.

“Are you ok?” She gestured at the bruising on his face.

“Don’t worry about me. It looks worse than it feels.” He moved to sit next to her on the floor. “What are you studying?”

Sydney’s heart rate immediately accelerated at their proximity. It always did around Colt. “Civics.”

Colt let out a genuine laugh that dissolved the tension that existed between them. “I guess that’s probably not your area of expertise is it? At least not anymore.”

“Hey, everyone needs to know this stuff….especially criminals.” Her smile fell slightly at that. She hadn’t said it out loud before, but a criminal was exactly what she was now.

Colt recognized her mood change, “So, uh, do you need any help?”

She laughed, “What you want to quiz me or something?”

“Yeah, why not?” He shrugged.

“You just don’t seem like the study buddy type.”

“You think I got into college by never studying?” He sounded more offended than he meant to.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” She turned to look at him, focusing once again on the bruises blossoming across his face. She reached her hand up and gently cradled his face rubbing over the tender spots with her thumb. Colt let his eyes slowly close as he leaned into her touch.

She pulled away feeling flustered at the contact, “Here” she handed him a stack on index cards. “Ask me these questions. It’s the last thing I have to go over.”

Colt took the stack from her and laid back on the floor to begin quizzing her. They stayed like this for nearly an hour as Sydney nailed question after question before finally feeling confident enough to stop.

“You’re really fucking smart. You’re going to ace this class.” He tossed the stack of cards back onto the pile of study notes.

Sydney couldn’t suppress her smile at his compliment, “Thanks. I’ve worked really hard to get where I am in school.”

“Yeah, well it shows. You’re definitely too smart to be hanging around here.”

Sydney knew that he was talking about Logan specifically and not the crew as a whole, but decided it wasn’t worth getting into. She simply shrugged. “Hey, thanks for helping me. I’m sure you had better things to do.”

“I can think of something better to do right now.”

Sydney smiled at his less-than-smooth segue. “Let me put this stuff away, and we can go downstairs.”

Colt reached for her waist and pulled her gently towards him resting her back against his chest, still sitting comfortably on the floor. He brushed her hair to the side and placed teasing kissing along her neck. “We don’t have to go anywhere. No one is even here.”

Sydney let her head drop back against his shoulder as he continued gently kissing along her neck. “We shouldn’t do this here.” But she made no move to stop him, already caught up in his touch.

“He won’t be back until later. None of them will.” He tried to reassure her between kisses.

Sydney brought her hand behind her and gently rubbed the back of Colt’s neck giving him all the encouragement he needed. He brought his lips back to her neck and sucked hard enough to elicit a deep moan from her and it made him want to hear all her sounds of ecstasy.

Colt brought his hand that wasn’t holding her hair back around to the front of her body finding the hem of her shirt. “Is this ok?” His voice was hurried and almost frantic in her ear.

Sydney’s mind was reeling. All she could do was nod frantically. Colt ran his hand under her sweater gently trailing his fingers across her stomach and up to her chest. He teased the bottom of her bra not wanting to push her too far too quickly.

His worries were quickly extinguished when she slid her hand over his and guided it onto her breast. He began gently kneading it while continuing to busy his face against her neck. He wanted to remember everything, the feel of her body pressed back against his, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the weight of her beasts in his hand, all of it.

“Sydney, I want to make you feel good. Let me touch you.”

“Yes, please.”

A soft laugh fell from Colt’s lips and his breath against her neck sent shivers through her body. It felt like every nerve was anxiously awaiting his touch.

She could feel his heart thundering against her back as he slid his hand from her breast down to the button of her pants. He swiftly unfastened them despite the slight tremble of his hand. He used his other hand to press Sydney back against him further.

When his hand made contact with her skin he wasn’t surprised to find her dripping for him. He was, however, surprised by the amount of obscenities that were falling out of the valedictorian’s mouth as he buried his fingers into her body leaving them sufficiently coated in her own lubricant.

“Fuck me.” She breathed out as he focused on the most sensitive parts of her body.

“I’m trying.” Colt laughed as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

Sydney pressed her head firmly against Colt’s shoulder and arched her back away from his chest. She had never been touched like this by another person and she was having a difficult time not seeming too eager. She let out a deep moan as Colt plunged his fingers back into her.

He sucked gently on the skin just beneath her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting it gently. “Sydney, say my name.” His voice was strained as he was trying to fight against the urgency of his own arousal.

She moaned in response and ground her body against his hand urging him to help her find release.

His voice was right at her ear, “Say it, Sydney.”

She felt the heat begin to rise through her body as the muscles in her abdomen grew more tense. She grabbed the back of Colt’s neck to steady herself as his name spilled from her lips.

Colt increased his speed slightly wanting nothing more than to hear her as she came against his hand. He slid his free hand from her chest to her throat, applying the slightest amount of pressure there. He could feel her pulse racing through the veins in her neck.

It felt like time slowed down in that moment. He watched as her breathing began to shudder and her grip in his hair tightened to a painful amount. She was biting her lip so hard that he thought she would surely draw blood soon. He felt all her muscles clench tightly as she poured herself onto his hand with a ragged cry that made Colt forget where he was.

Sydney’s body collapsed against his feeling completely exhausted and incredibly energized at the same time. The two laid back side by side onto the floor as Colt removed his hand from her body bringing a finger to his mouth and sucking it clean.

She was hypnotized by the act. The sound of his moan rumbling through his chest at the taste of her making her feel weak all over again. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He grinned at her and held out his hand, quirking an eyebrow in question.

On instinct, she grabbed his hand and ran her tongue along his fingers still covered in her. She brought the last one to her lips and sucked it clean never breaking eye contact.

“Fuck.” Colt’s voice hitched just the slightest, but it earned a smile from Sydney.

“Colt, that was amazing.” She crooned as she bent down to kiss his forehead, cheek, nose, then lips.

His heart swelled at her affection, but wasn’t ready to deal with that emotion right now.

He grabbed her face and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip rhythmically into her mouth. The tightness in his pants was starting to gnaw at him, but he wanted this to be about Sydney. And he hadn’t forgotten his challenge to her the previous night. He was going to make sure that Sydney never even thought of that motherfucker’s name while they were together.

“Are you ok? That wasn’t too much?”

Sydney shook her head, “It was perfect.”

Colt smiled at her and took a deep breath, “I’m not done with you yet. Unless you want me to be.”

Sydney felt a blush creep up her neck, “I’m…I don't…” She felt tongue tied and didn’t exactly know how to answer him. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Colt propped himself up on his elbow to be able to look at her more easily, “Sydney, I would never expect you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. It’s your body. You’re the driver, ok?”

She nodded feeling emboldened by his words. “Ok.” She thought it over for a minute, biting thoughtfully on her bottom lip, “I want more then.”

“Damn, you’re sexy.” He pressed his lips to hers with vigor before standing and offering her a hand up.

“Where are we going?”

“To the bed. Unless you want to stay on the hard floor.” He teased.

Sydney looked between the bed (Logan’s bed) and Colt knowing that some part of Colt was doing this here as a slight to Logan, but her desire for him outweighed whatever guilt she felt in that moment. She followed him to the bed and stood in front of him as he sat on the edge.

“I want to taste you so bad. Is that ok?” He pulled her closer to stand in between his legs.

She felt a rush of sweat coat her body and was certain her knees where about to buckle. But damn did she want to feel his mouth on her body.

She nodded finding words hard to come by. Colt pressed a kiss to her abdomen while slowly sliding her still-unbuckled-pants down her legs. He pushed his own jacket off and laid back on the bed pulling Sydney with him. He kissed her deeply pulling her as close to him as he could while running his hand over the newly exposed curves of her body.

“Get on your knees.” He commanded, trying not to sound pushy.

Sydney looked at him skeptically not really knowing what to expect, but pushed herself up on her knees straddling him as he wanted.

“Hey, you’re in control remember?” He gave her a quick wink before taking her hand and guiding her towards the top of the bed, not stopping until she was positioned directly above his face. Colt nuzzled the inside of her bare thigh placing gentle kisses on her skin. He continued to kiss further up her leg stopping just before his destination to suck firmly on the skin there. The combination of his close proximity and the tantalizing way he moved his tongue against her left Sydney feeling unbalanced and she braced with her hands on the headboard of Logan’s bed.

Colt bit down firmly on the spot before feeling satisfied that it would leave a significant enough mark on her body. He dropped his head back against the pillow to make eye contact with Sydney above him and ran his hands along the back of her legs, over her curves, and up to the small of her back.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked giving her another opportunity to stop their momentum.

“Yes, Colt, please just…” The pleading tone of her voice was too much for Colt to bare. It was enough for him to have a girl as beautiful and smart as her in bed with him, but to have her pleading for him was making his erection become almost painful.

Sydney’s head fell forward against her arm as Colt’s lips made contact with her still sensitive skin. Her grip on the headboard was impossibly tight, and in that moment she couldn’t even remember her own name. To feel Colt lavashing her like this was enough to make her race at an unhealthy rate, but to see him underneath her, eyes gently closed in ecstasy was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Feeling more confident than ever before, she began to grind her body against Colt’s mouth encouraging muffled moans to rumble through his chest. His hands were gripping her hips tightly while he rubbed slow circles on her skin with his thumbs. Sydney already felt her body uncoiling as Colt’s pace became more frantic with every gasp and moan that escaped her.

He focused on her most sensitive spots, noticing the way her breathing had become short and rapid and how her back had begun to arch. His dark eyes met hers as she finally found release and Colt felt like he had been punched in the face all over again. It was one of the most beautiful and vulnerable things he had ever seen, and he knew that this was something he wanted to experience over and over again.

Sydney crumpled to the mattress laying next to Colt and was rewarded with a firm kiss to her temple. “That was fucking hot.” He murmured against her skin.

She was still trying to regain control of her breathing, and felt physically exhausted from the attention to her body.

She locked eyes with him and couldn’t help but smile at the huge smile on Colt’s face. He was clearly pleased with himself. She leaned into him kissing him repeatedly all over his face.

“What about you? I want to make you feel good too, Colt.” She purred into his ear and rubbed him firmly through his clothes.

An involuntary groan escaped him at the contact. “Don’t worry about me.” He croaked out knowing he didn’t sell it very well by the amused look on Sydney’s face. “I’m serious. This is about you. Besides,” he flashed her his signature smirk. “Don’t think for a second that this hasn’t been extremely satisfying for me.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled on top of her kissing her face and neck. “God, you are dangerously irresistible.”

But before they could get carried away again they heard a creak come from the stairs and froze. Sydney’s eyes went wide and she felt her whole body tremble as Colt made to jump quickly off the bed, but it was too late. Logan stood in the doorway clinching his fists, a look a pure fury plastered on his face.


	3. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets some payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My MC’s name is Sydney.This is set somewhere around Chapter 9 and 10 after MC kissed Colt and before she found out about Logan’s betrayal. During my playthrough I romanced Logan until he started pushing MC away then switched to Colt for good. This story reflects that.

Logan stood in the doorway clenching and unclenching his fists. He was calculating how to play his cards. On the one hand he wanted to beat Colt senseless until he couldn’t move and on the other hand he wasn’t sure what Kaneko would do to him in return if he did. And then there was Sydney, laying in his bed with his sheets pulled tightly around her body and her hair moussed in every direction. She couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

“What were you thinking, Sydney?” he thought as his gaze drifted from her to Colt.

Just the sight of him in his room made Logan’s blood boil. That paired with the shit-eating smirk that Colt couldn’t seem to keep off his face had convinced Logan that he was going to have to risk it; he’d find a new crew if he had to. He took a deep breath, balled his fists, and took a determined stop towards Colt.

“Logan, don’t!” Sydney shouted.

The sound made him stop in his tracks and the horrified look on her face made all the tension in his body dissipate momentarily. He nodded, contemplating. “Fine. Colt, come find me downstairs. After you get the fuck out of my room.” he turned around and stormed out. 

Colt looked at her, eyebrows raised, “He probably doesn’t want to just talk it out, huh?”

“How can you joke around right now?”

Colt shrugged, “I’m not afraid of him.”

Sydney scoffed, “I think you’re underestimating him.”

“I think you’re underestimating me.” He raised his voice.

“God, this was so stupid. We should have left before getting carried away.” She rubbed her hands over her face.

“Hey,” he kneeled down beside the bed next to her and lifted her face to look at him. “Don’t worry about Logan or me. Did you have a good time?”

Sydney tentatively bit her lip and nodded.

“Then fuck everything else. I’ll take care of it.” He winked and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Why don’t you get out of here for a little while? Get some dinner or something.” He knew that she wouldn’t care much for the fight that was about to take place, and didn’t really want her to see it anyway.

“I should be with you. I knew this was wrong, and I did it anyways.”

“It’s fine. I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. I’ll see you later, ok?” He kissed her one last time and headed towards the stairs.

“Colt? This wasn’t about Logan was it? I mean you didn’t just do this with me to get at him right?” she felt heat rise in her cheeks, but forced herself to keep her eyes on Colt.

Colt froze in the doorway before turning back to face Sydney, “Is that what you think this is?” He gestured between them.

“Not for me.”

“It’s not like that, Sydney. I want you. It doesn’t matter where or under what circumstances.” He thought for a moment before adding with a grin, “Pissing Logan off is just a nice fringe benefit.”

***

After he had made sure Sydney was off the premises, Colt walked into the garage area where he knew Logan would be to confront him. Everyone else was still out working various jobs or taking down time.

Logan was pacing around the crowded work area looking like a predator ready to pounce. He stopped abruptly when he spotted Colt leaning casually against the door frame.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He stalked towards him, fire in his eyes.

“Oh, please. Like you care.” Colt wasn’t interested in hearing Logan’s bullshit knowing that the only reason he was even entertaining Sydney was to get information from her.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever. Just say whatever you need to so you can sleep better at night, but don’t try and convince me that you give a shit about her.” He pushed away from where he was leaning and took a step towards Logan. The two within arm’s reach now.

“I sleep just fine at night. So does Sydney; right next to me.”

"Sure. Let’s just get this over with then. I’ll even give you a free shot. Just try not to get your girlfriend’s cum on your hands when you’re punching me in the mouth.” Colt stepped back and held his hands out to the side gesturing for Logan to take his shot.

Instead, Logan surged forward tackling Colt to the ground and pounded his fist into the side of his face repeatedly. He hated Colt for touching Sydney, but he hated him even more for fucking up his plan to push Sydney out of the crew and back to safety.

Colt swung his elbow around and connected with Logan’s jaw giving him enough time to gain some leverage. He rolled Logan underneath him and wrapped his hands tightly around Logan’s neck to bash his head sharply against the ground beneath them.

Logan’s vision flickered momentarily as the pain coursed through his head, but the anger that he felt was stronger than the pain. He wedged his knee up between their bodies and pushed Colt hard off of him.

Stray bolts, ratchets, and sockets scattered across the garage as Colt landed with a thud against a tool cart. He instinctively reached for a large wrench that had skid to a stop beside him. When he went to swing it at Logan it caught in midair. Colt whipped around and met his father’s gaze as he ripped the wrench from his son’s hand and threw it across the room.

“What is going on here?” He demanded looking between the two bloody and beaten guys as they stood to their feet.

Logan spared a glance at Colt waiting for him to throw him under the bus, but was met with silence.

“Neither of you have anything to say?” When neither responded, Kaneko turned to survey the room. “Whatever this is about, consider it resolved immediately. I will not let your high school drama ruin this job for us.”

Colt felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knew his first priority should be the crew and proving himself to his dad, but he just couldn’t help himself around Sydney. One quick glance at Logan told him that she had a similar effect on him.

Kaneko turned and stormed into his office, shouting over his shoulder, “Clean this place up!” before slamming the door.

***

Late that night, Colt lay in his bed staring at the ceiling with an ice pack pressed to the side of his face, which was predominantly covered in bruising now. His back was sore from the impact with the tool cart and he knew that there would be bruises there too. A soft knock sounded from his door that he ignored. He didn’t want to see anyone and just wanted to focus on the details of his plan until it was time to put it into action. It’s what he should have been doing all along.

His door creaked open regardless of the ignored knocking. Colt threw his hand up and let it fall back to the bed in indignation. He was getting ready to protest until he saw Sydney standing in the doorway. Her eyes slowly started scanning down his body taking in the damage; he turned to face the other direction, not wanting to see the sympathetic look on her face.

“Colt…” she began, but didn’t really know what else to say.

“Don’t do that.” he shook his head and turned to look at her.

She moved to sit on the bed next to him and gently placed her hand over a particularly gruesome looking bruise along his ribs. “What can I do to help?”

He put his hand over top hers, “Lie to me and say he looks worse than me?” A small smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

“You two could have seriously hurt each other. This was all so stupid.”

Colt slid her hand up to the ice pack and let her hold it in place for him as he propped his arm up behind his head. “It was stupid, but not for the reasons you think it was.”

Colt wanted to ask about Logan. Was she still staying with him? Did they talk? How angry was he with her? But in the end he decided that she would talk to him about it if she wanted him to know. He sat up next to her, groaning from the pain that shot up through his back at the movement.

Sydney scooted further back on the mattress to get a look at his back. There were black bruises already spreading across his back were the tool cart had connected. She reached out to trail her fingers gently across the skin and watched as goosebumps spread across his back and arms. She leaned in and placed a firm kiss onto his shoulder before moving back beside him.

“Maybe next time we should be more careful?” she tried her best to smile for him.

“Next time?” Colt raised an eyebrow at the insinuation. “I’m going to have to heal up some first if I’m going to get punched in the face every time I kiss you.“

Sydney laughed louder than she intended to, making a smile spread across Colt’s face. “Yeah, we’re probably going to want to try and avoid that part.”

Colt nodded, “I do have to really start hammering out the details to this plan. My dad’s really counting on me; really giving me a shot.” He swallowed hard and hoped that Sydney didn’t take this the wong way. “It’s going to take up a lot of my time.” He met her gaze, trying to gauge her understanding.

“Yeah, we have a lot to focus on. We can’t afford to mess this up.” Sydney knew how much this shot meant to Colt; how much it meant to her. They both had a lot to prove with this job and she wasn’t going to be the one to jeopardize them again.

He couldn’t help himself, Colt leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. A promise that this was far from being over. In fact…"You can stay, if you wanted. You could stay with me tonight. I won’t tell anyone.” he added with a smirk.

She looked him up and down, “Colt, you need to rest.”

“Well that’s incredibly presumptuous of you, Sydney. I’m just inviting you to sleep here.” He feigned offense.

Sydney climbed back into the bed next to him and curled up against his chest. The events of the day had been draining and she knew that she’d be asleep in no time.

Colt kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her. “It was worth it.” was his last thought before drifting to sleep.


End file.
